Valentines Day
by Kessie-Louise
Summary: Oopsy wants to impress Claire on Valentines Day, but has no idea how. But Claire herself comes up with an idea that they haven't thought of since Christmas.
1. Chapter 1

It was Valentine's Day in Care-a-lot. With that being said, there isn't much to say about what the Care Bears where doing. Care Bears where gathered at a heavily decorated Care Square and they gave out their hugs and cards and chocolates. Everyone one was there except for one. This Care Bear didn't have a Belly Badge like the rest of them. His name was Oopsy Bear and he was in a crunch.

Oopsy wanted to impress a special person that came into Care-a-lot every day. Her name was Clairinda Bennett. Delightfully shorted to Claire. She was a female human teenager and was just as different as Oopsy was in Care-a-lot. Her beautiful and clean face would become ugly and distorted when she lied, she had an athletic build (tall body, small feet), perfect and white teeth, a smile that could kill, and a laugh that Oopsy could recognize any where. But, Oopsy knew he was he only one that thought that and kept it secret from the rest of the world. More notably, Care-a-lot and it's secret organization of gossip queens and kings.

Oopsy had consulted nearly everyone he knew to hear what they would think would be an idea; Wingnut, Cheer, Funshine, Tenderheart, Share, Love-a-lot, heck, even Grumpy! But no one could think of an idea that Oopsy liked, or what Oopsy thought that Claire would like. He nearly had all day though. It was Friday and she had school, but it would take her another hour to finish her homework and help spread salt on the drive lane. Her house still had snow from the end of January and it was just cold enough that the rain could freeze. And it would that night.

Saturday was a day worth celebrating in Care-a-lot. Both Claire and McKenna (a girl four years younger then Claire and can come into Care-a-lot with the aid of the Care Bears) would spend the night at any given house they pleased. Even though McKenna already had a house in Care-a-lot, she would spend the night with a Care Bear if she wanted too. Claire, would next to always choose Oopsy's house. Call it a force of habit or call it secret feelings but unless someone wanted her over, Claire would not go any where else to spend to night. Oopsy always planned something for the two to do. And sometimes, they even included Wingnut.

"Why isn't she here yet?" Oopsy asked out loud. He impatiently looked at the window waiting for Claire to appear at the Gathering Tree and quickly dart toward his house. But he couldn't see anything.

Wingnut booped and beeped an answer, although Oopsy wasn't aware that the little robot was there.

"Valentine's Day is only one day Wingnut. If Claire is going to take all day and wasting what could have been the best day of our lives!"

Wingnut responded to this.

"Well... I... um... I was going to... but... I could... find... anything for us to... do." Oopsy said sheepishly.

Wingnut raised his eyebrows, and placed his hands on the lower part of his body that could have served as his hips.

"No one's ideas seemed..." (Oopsy took a moment to think his words through.) "Perfect."

Wingnut then gave Oopsy very important advice.

"So you're saying that if I want to make the best Valentine's Day ever with Claire, I should take her to where I want us to go?"

Wingnut nodded his head and gave a robotic reply.

Around the same moment Claire came through Oopsy's door in a rush.

"Hiya Oopsy. Sorry it took me so long to come over, Dad did not order enough salt and we went to the store to get more. Man, my back hurts so bad!" she said in a breathless tone. She tossed herself on Oopsy's couch and groaned in a silent pain. She had never carried anything heavier than that bag of salt that weighed heavier then she did.

"Oh I didn't mind the wait." Oopsy casually lied. Wingnut looked at Oopsy like he was insane. Where they not just talking about that a few minutes ago?

"You might have to wait a bit longer. My back is killing me so much, I might as well die."

"Don't do that!" Oopsy told her. Claire gathered the strength to look at her friend.

"Metaphorically Oopsy hun."

Oopsy started to nervously laugh.

"I knew that." he insisted. "It's just that... if you were to die and all... I would be... very... unhappy."

Claire smiled at Oopsy's willingness to make her happy. Wingnut, however, was getting sick of the mushy love stuff that Claire and Oopsy pretended to hide. He told the two he was leaving and after they said their good byes to him, he left the Oopsy's upside down house. This left the unlikey duo alone.

"How about," Claire started, with a slight grown as she changed her position. "I take a 30 minute nap and we'll have a picnic at Rainshine Meadows."

"And then we'll see if Amigo Bear has frozen yogurt in his ice scream cart." Oopsy added, feeling the need to make it personal.

"I'd like that." Claire said with a smile as she drifted into a well needed sleep. Oopsy happily gazed at her for a few seconds then went to make the picnic dinner. And amazingly, he didn't have any oopsies while doing so. Perhaps this would be a day to remember after all.


	2. Chapter 2

"Is your back feeling better?" Oopsy asked as he watched Claire take a bite of a sandwich on the picnic blanket.

"Yeesh." Claire responded with a full mouth. She giggled a bit and swallowed her food. "By the way, thanks for not cutting the sandwich into little hearts. I know you guys are Care Bears, but that get strictly annoying to humans every now and then. And thanks for cutting them in squares instead though."

"No problem. Any thing for you." Oopsy said with a smile. He placed his hand at his side and, by pure chance, it slipped off of the blanket. It made Oopsy loose his balance and he fell flat on his back.

"Oopsie." he said as he looked up at the sky, which was ready to turn pink. Claire's face blocked that view with a smile and a head tilt.

"Are you OK?"

Dumbstruck, Oopsy nodded his head. Claire laughed and helped him up. She didn't go back to where she was before, she just sat next to him. It was a while before anyone said anything.

"I can't believe how warm it is here." Claire said out of no where.

"What?" Oopsy asked.

"At home it's like, 20-something degrees outside. Here it's like it's 40-something."

"Oh."

The two friends looked at the sky for awhile. Then Claire remembered something.

"Hey Oopsy, remember the time when all the Care Bears were human?"

How could he forget? It was when he kissed her for the first time.

"Yeah."

"Do you think that Grumpy still has Grizzle's machine hooked up and ready to go? The only thing that I want before the end of the day is a thing I can't have without without that machine working."

"You wouldn't!" Oopsy declared although he was wondering the same thing.

"They let us get away with it at Christmas, so why can't we get away with it just for today?"

Oopsy thought about this for a moment and then started to march over to Grumpy's workshop.

"Where are you going?" Claire called from behind him.

"To fire up that machine." Oopsy called back.

Claire watched him for a few minutes then got up herself. She wasn't going to miss this.

Of all the Care Bears that had been zapped by Grizzle's Humanizer Ray way back when, Oopsy was the only one that liked the experience. You could say that it was because he got to kiss Claire and get closer to her then what he could when he was Care Bear, but there was a different reason. Humans were powerless. Humans did not have a concept of Tummy Symbols or Belly Badges and since Oopsy didn't possess any of these, he wasn't missing out on anything when he became a human.

"What should scare me more?" Claire asked as Oopsy came out of the machine. "That you walked out in a tux, or that that machine still works?"

Oopsy looked at himself and then considered the ideas.

"Both." he said. His voice had changed, it sounded much older now. Claire fainted a little inside, everything about Oopsy to her was perfect. This magnified when he was human. Secrets, secrets.

"It still freaks me out a bit that your fur color is your eye color." she admitted. "Better green eyes then green hair I guess."

"It comes in handy too. What's the use of being human if you look something out of an anime cartoon instead of a live action drama?" Oopsy said, having urges to hold Claire's hand.

Claire laughed. "I hate live action drama, it's mostly about people who have more money then what they know what to do with."

Oopsy laughed too. He took Claire's hand and led her back to Rainshine Meadows. It was, around this time, that the other Care Bears started to spy on Claire and Oopsy. They had to admit that they knew how much the duo liked each other. Bedtime could tell you that Oopsy and Claire had the same dream; as humans, they danced slowly to My Heart Will Go On by Celine Dion. It was this dream that the Care Bears wanted Claire and Oopsy to experience. Just before the day ended.

"I wish I was in this dress I have at home and my hair was all curly or whatever." Claire admitted before they started to dance.

It was at this, that Wish Bear used her Belly Badge to make Claire's wish come true and when Oopsy and Claire realized that they were being watched.

"Better now or never." Oopsy said as he took Claire's hand to dance. They danced for quite awhile before Claire started to get paranoid.

"Oopsy, I do not think I like everyone watching us." she whispered.

"We have to let them watch this." he said, using a tempting tone. "Or else they'll have our heads for it." He then kissed her, and they kissed for nearly 20 seconds. About the same time the song's crescendo played.

"You're here, there's nothing I fear,

And I know that my heart will go on...

We'll stay forever this way,

You are safe in my heart,

And my heart will go on and on..."

Everyone that had looked at the two had to aww at them. They were Care Bears, what did you expect? As Oopsy and Claire came out of their kiss, the first thing Claire told him was simple.

"Your kisses are deadly." she said with a smile.

"So are yours." Oopsy said back. And they finished their dance a minute later due to crowd control.


	3. Chapter 3

Claire woke up the next morning as groggy and bed headed as usual. She tossed and rolled in the little blow-up bed that she would place in the living room. She groaned a bit for the fun of it, but it looked like she was experiencing a hang-over more then anything. But either way, Claire ended up falling out of the bed and was fully aware of everything around her.

"No, not morning!" she said out loud to no one.

"I said the same thing." Oopsy, now Care Bear again, said as he came into the room.

"Did you fall out of bed too?"

"Almost." he smiled.

"That's right, I would have waken up when you fell out of bed because I would have heard you fall on the floor."

"Very funny." Oopsy said sarcastically.

"Don't dis the comic relief honey." Claire said as she sat up.

"Never to that again."

"I won't plan on it."

They looked at each other for a moment, transfixed on each other. Just remembering what had happened the night before. Kissing was rare for them. When you are a Care Bear any romantic feelings are scraped from your brain, you are trapped to just care and treat everyone like family. How Oopsy had romantic feeling for Claire was a confusing thought, but it was nothing for how he felt compared during the times he was human. Humans had no limitations to their romantic actions, something that Oopsy had grown jealous of. It was the thing he feared that would take Claire away from him. Love. True, human, unadulterated love. You have to be a human to 'go steady' or 'engage' or 'marry' someone as Oopsy had been told. Growing up in a place where no one was like you and had stuck out made Oopsy feel rather unneeded in the Kingdom of Caring, Claire was the one that made him feel like he belonged some where. Where the place was was with Claire, on Earth or in Care-a-lot.

"Did Wingnut make breakfast yet?" Claire finally asked.

"I don't know but it smells good!" Oopsy responded.

"Let's hope that it's breakfast, not one of Grumpy's inventions that exploded and some how smells like pancakes and sausages." Claire giggled.

"Let's hope." Oopsy laughed.

"Or maybe it was Grizzle!" Claire joked, ready to laugh for a while. "He turned the Care Bears into breakfast foods and we're the only ones left!"

"Yeah." Oopsy said, actually liking the idea.

"You just can't me straight in the eye and not kiss and tell!" Sari told Claire later that day. Claire rolled her eyes. She looked her friend straight in the eye and said,

"I will not kiss and tell."

"You're lying." Sari said, although it was obvious Claire was not.

"I am not lying Sari. What happens between us will stay between us. It's that simple. We do not always have to act like sisters you know."

"Give me a hint please?" Sari begged, getting herself in Claire's view.

"I..." Claire started, "Kissed a Care Bear and I like it."

"Are you going to sing the full song too?"

"No. Then I'll have to give Katy Perry the credit for the original song."

The two girls laughed.

"What songs do you think we can get away with?" Sari asked.

Claire thought about it for awhile. Then a big smile stretched onto her face.

"None of them. Not without giving someone proper credit that is."

"Darn those copyright laws!" Sari laughed, shaking her fist in the air. The girls laughed together. When their laughing subdued it was a while before any one said anything. It was Sari, who decided to ask the unquestionable.

"What will you and Oopsy do when you're older?"

"What are you talking about?" Claire asked her friend, nearly wondering if she was insane or something.

"Since it's sooo obvious you are Oopsy are inseparable, what are you two going to do when you're old enough to get married? Surely you can't marry a Care Bear of all things. And what are you going to explain to your boyfriend that your last boyfriend was a Care Bear?"

"Sari, your mind thinks of things that make doctors wonder what went wrong."

"I know. But it just crossed my mind, ya know? It felt like it needed to be said."

Claire sighed as she thought about the options and the ups and the downs that went with them.

"Well..." Claire said, setting her thoughts out, "I guess if worst comes to worst and we really want to be together forever, then I would have to be a Care Bear permanently or Oopsy would be a human permanently."

"Wow." Sari said in wonder. "And when you're a Care Bear, any thoughts of romantic pleasures are scrubbed out of your brain aren't they?"

"Pretty much." Claire nodded, "It's amazing with what Oopsy has gotten away with already."

Sari looked down at the ground. Claire had told Sari about the time Grizzled had turned her into a Care Bear, but this nearly gave a new view on it.

"Do you... do you think that you and Oopsy will... always be... always be... close to each other?" Sari asked, she sounded unsure of herself. Of the future.

"Maybe." Claire's answer was. "No matter what happens, we'll have each other in the place we need it the most."

"The bedroom?" Sari asked. This launched to girls into giggles.

"No!" Claire said. "In our hearts."

"What a way to end the stories all mushy and lovey-dovey Clairinda." Sari joked.

"What ever it takes Sari. What ever it takes without the readers annoying us later about how bad the story was." Claire said in a paranoid tone, as she looked straight at you reading this story. Breaking the fourth wall the only way a story character knew how...


End file.
